Happy Valentine
by ltifal
Summary: Just a drabble for valentine day


**Note: just wanted to write a story to celebrate valentine and it is a drabble and very very short! Happy valentine, everyone! **

**Diclaimer: all character below owns by Konomi-Sensei**

**Warning: short and meaningless **

Happy

Valentine

Day

This was definitely a nightmare, wait it was a daymare! The problem was it is not a dream, this was reality. Groan… where was his aspirin when he needed one? Tezuka shook his head as he massaged his suddenly dizzy head. He knew the valentine day was always up to no good, especially for someone as handsome as he was.

"Tezuka, do you think we are safe?" a whisper from his companion which was also his source of problem. Wait, what? Let's we make a flash back a little…

_Flashback_

Kikumaru Eiji was whistling cheerfully when he walked toward the school gate, as one of popular guy in the Seigaku, more over his sweet loving tooth, he always love the valentine day. As expected, before he could enter the school gate, some girls were already running toward him with the lovely packet on their hands, chocolate of course! Beaming slightly he gladly received the presents, one of the girls was presenting her present without a warping and opened it just enough for his hand to take one of her homemade chocolate. He quickly popping it inside his mouth and oh what a lovely taste that was. The sweetness were just perfect, ah what a life.

He was smiling at the girl which made her squeal in delight, a comment about her chocolate almost put her into fainting mode. Kikumaru was giving his fans girl a wink before walking toward his locker, which made the girls crazier, of course.

His shoe locker was also full of this sweet thing which was stumble outside upon opening. With his agility, no box was drop or so he thought. He frowned when he was actually finding out that one box was lying innocently on the ground. He put all his chocolate into his tennis bag before taking the lonely box up. But what he saw on the box was not his name; it was actually Tezuka's name. Well, that was quite weird, the captain shoe locker was actually quite close with him but it was on the other side. Shrugging he was walking toward the locker and found out that Tezuka was there, having trouble with putting his training shoe to the locker full of chocolates.

"Tezuka." The bespectacled boy stopped his activity and looked at his left to find the acrobat holding a chocolate box under his nose. He was quite surprise and furrow his eyebrow when he heard the younger lad continued.

"Somehow this one is on the floor near my locker."

"Ah…" he said, sighed in relief (you didn't want to know what inside the captain's mind, do you?) When he took the box, a yell/scream that could be heard almost a mile was occurred.

"GASP!!! KIKUMARU-SAMA'S GIVING TEZUKA-SAMA A CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!" multiple gasps and some was fainting.

"WHAT!?" the chaos issued, there were wailing and crying, but there were also camera clicking from yaoi-mind girls mostly, and some excited school reporters came running toward them.

"Nyah? But I was…" before he could explain anything he was pulled toward who-know-where by Tezuka. The older lad was pulling his hand and ran. "Tezuka? Why do we have to run like this? We can explain it."

"To them? Now?" he said, it was obviously the situation was chaotic enough, more over his fans girl plus Eiji's fans girl were all began to chase them, some of them already having a war with each side. Another side was supportive as they were yaoi-mind girls but they also chasing them to add more photo, and they most likely to force them into certain position, he didn't want to know. Another party was school reporters; you know how they put news on the school newspaper? Writing about 'rabbit' could turn out into news about pregnant rabbit being rape by other rabbit and finally given born several small rabbit baby which one of them turned out to be a kitten…

"… Ok." Kikumaru said when he gave a glance toward the crowd. "I have a second thought. Hide!" he said as he zoomed past Tezuka.

_End of flashback_

"Nyah.. I don't wanna hide all day in the closet, especially on valentine day like this…" murmured the red head almost dejected.

"…" Tezuka never knew if a person who would trade his life for chocolate existed; the bespectacled boy was resisting rolling his eyes.

"Not because of chocolate, Tezuka." He said glaring, somehow able to read the older lad mind. The captain managed to twitch; he knew he shouldn't underestimate the red head. He coughed and muttered an apology in whisper but the next sentences was dashing his new respect "Fujiko made a promise to treat me ice cream..."

Prince

Of

Tennis

Meanwhile, not far from the shoe locker…

"I-data…"

"See, it was a good reaction, I have quite a good photo too."

"Should we save them?"

"Sa… maybe?"

"Fuji, you are evil."

"Chuckle, aren't you also, Inui?" a giggle before he fixed his eyes to another prey, this time it was Momoshiro, while Inui opened his notebook with his favorite kouhai's (junior) name on it. The interaction would be more entertaining indeed.

_Owari_

**Note: I warned you already, it's short and meaningless. **


End file.
